1. Field of the Invention
The inventions relates to shoe lace substitution devices; and, more particularly, to a device for replacing conventional shoe laces and for fastening such shoes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Velcro fasteners used to fasten shoes are well known in the art. Such shoes are limited in type, the sneaker variety being quite popular. Also, children's shoes have such fasteners since children have difficulty in both tieing laced shoes and keeping them securely tied.
Handicapped people and people with arthritis also have trouble tieing conventional shoe laces. A shoe using Velcro material as closure means is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,285 to Antonious. However, this apparatus is a fixed part of the shoe and quite expensive. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,983 to Green, an eyelet clamp for shoes is disclosed which replaces conventional laces and is mounted to the shoe eyelets. However, no easy fastening means is provided. A snap-in shoe lace is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,928 to Maldonado. However, the snaps of the laces must be snapped together to secure the same and do not provide variable adjustment. Blum, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,293, describes a device attachable to pre-existing shoe laces using Velcro material. The device must be laced into the shoe laces and does not provide variable adjustment.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,205,544 to Streule et al, a closing device for shoes is disclosed using Velcro strips. This device has wire elements in the FIG. 1 embodiment insertible into shoe eyelets which elements can be easily pulled out. In the FIG. 11 embodiment, the strip of material is secured to the wire elements (see FIG. 12) and cannot be easily replaced. That is, one may desire to change the strip to vary the color, change a name on the strip, etc. This cannot be carried out by Streule et al. In U.S. Pat. No. 729,300 to Ellis, a fastener for shoes is disclosed having a strip of securing material again firmly secured to the fastening element and not easily replaced.
There thus exists a need for a device which can replace pre-existing shoe laces in conventional shoes and which is variably adjustable, easily securable and can be interchanged quickly and easily to fasten the shoe to the feet of the wearer.